Time lord and his new companion
by KK1987
Summary: Lara croft goes in search for an artifact but comes across something else and gets transported across the stars to the tardis and the doctor David tennant is my Doctor
1. Wrong place

**Time Lord Story**:_ A Twist of Archeology~ A Time Lords Companion _

**Parallel Worlds Collide **

**Chapter One:** _The Life of Two People_

Written and Co-Written By: **Kayleigh Foster** & _Wesley McCall_

{_Either of us neither own or establish rights to Lara Croft series aka Tome Raider genre, or Doctor Who shows, series or any associations of characters or places of both fields…all rights go to the ones that made these, !!__**NOT!!**__ Us}_

_------------------------------_

Winston had begun his daily duties in the _Croft Estate_, currently in the kitchen polishing the achievements of his mistress _Mrs. Lara Croft, _whom was taking part in a Alaskan excitation in the south mid-boarder of the states and Canada. Dusting the stuffed trophies, it was when the phone began to ring. Setting his cleaning products aside on the mirror-like reflection of the marble counter was when Winston made his rounds, as he picked up the other end, and began sternly, "_Croft residents…how may I be of assistance._" It was then a _deep _voice spoke, "_**I need to speak with Mrs. Croft.**_" Winston could not place the voice; so reaching for the nearest scratch pad and writing utensil, as Winston began to respond to the mysterious stranger, "_She isn't available at the moment, may I take a message?_" Taking the fine-etched fine pointed pen; Winston tapping the weight of the cap to the spiral bindings, as the stranger reluctantly replied over the phone in disappointment, "_**Just…**__tell Mrs. Croft he's' coming._" Only silence on the other end, as the Winston skimmed the caller I.D to find it _withheld of area range. _Winston could only _sigh_ in a reluctant effort, adding lightly to himself aloud, "_Lady Croft, how do you end up in these situations…_"

(*About South West boarder of Juneau, Alaska; along the Canadian Boarder)

An elegant figure of the team lead archeologist; known world-wide in her efforts of discovery, and mishaps that always surround this ruthless female assailant, dressed in camo- black'white pants, mid-ankle _Cat boots and matching _grey and white winter coat. Looking over the ruins as her team continued their excavations one of few leading to _Avalon _site. Since the previous events of _Excalibur, _all was and had been missing the little piece of the puzzles To find her mother; retracting the focus from her team to the nearly placed sight, it was then she whispered to herself as the wind continued to nip at her, "Its out there somewhere, I'll find…"

Her desired trinket so to speak was a circular pendant; in the need to find her mom, skimming the scroll bar of her phone the pyro design carved into the powerful device. From achieves in her library, it along with legends to hold the powers to open portals across time, and even space. Flipping open the designated bar of her inventory screen of her sleek phone, Laura began to type the desired coordinates; with her gloved fingers, "_123`30-30_". Getting onto the snowmobile; as the engine kicked to life; it was then she heard her familiar contact from over the years known to her as _zip; _his familiar comforted her as she began to drive off _,_while saying through her secured _blue-tooth _head set,_ "Lara…" _"I'm here _Zips, _give me the scoop," Lara Croft loudly begin to speak over the revving engine, "_Reading you loud and clear, Zips._" Glancing over the small protective screen; Lara saw the video feed, as Zips continued to speak, "_your near your destination, about 300 _slight north of your current position from your punched in coordinates." As Zips slender figure could be seen over the screen relay feed; while examining the upper group of mounted screens; while continued once more pressing numerous keys adding once more, "I_'m feeding your visual coordinates._" Lara could only smirked in aberrations, as she quickly looked over the geological layout, while responding once more revving her vehicle to a near halt to the sight, "_you never stop amazing, Zips._" As the sight of the screen went suddenly blank; Lara found the momentum to disconnect the conversation; as she ventured near the astounding icy empty tome, of an icy rock type formation ruins, sorta designed in a Aztec / Egyptian stance, as she slowly turned off the engine, and studied the her position on the map…

(*Somewhere far off in the deep null of space and time, hovers a blue box that illuminates _Police on the Cover. We find the doctor pushing in some coordinates on some mounted screens, while flustered hitting the alien tech w/ a simple mallet of a hammer… _)

The doctors' thin figure bent over the large panels of flashing screens; the last remaining time-lord and lonely traveling combatant. His thoughts turned to the recent activities of erasing Donna Nobles mind, as well as the defeating of _lone wolf _jumbled his mind. Sweeping the few lint fragments off his matching blue suit; and murrain fleece tie, and brown overcoat, the doctor wondered the events to come. Then before the remaining time-lord knew it; the TARDIS immediately jumped as the flash of warning screens flashed errors, as the Doctor rang out in his smooth erratic thick British accent, _"Come, on…what now._" It was then the whole ship rocked nearly knocking the doctor from his feet, as the controls begin to spark repeatedly. Just as the sight of the last remain coordinates were immediately dis-played on screen… _outside the complacent of both Alaska's Capital, and boarding neighbors of Canada. _Reading this the Doctor was then immediately thrown, as the ship swooped un-controllably and hindering the _Time-Lord _un apparel state of being knocked out_._

(*About South West boarder of Juneau, Alaska; along the Canadian Boarder, ruins of temple)

Lara Croft had made her way into the tome easily said than done; and coming down the slippery steps-her set of nine-millimeter handguns poised for action, as she descended to a lower cavern. The slush-type snowy / stone apparel from the exposed opening stretching from what appeared to be yards away, but something was off. Making her way further through the near collapsed ruins; Lara Croft hadn't the faintest clue of traps, as she pursued cautiously through the catacomb of empty ruins. The sound of lush snow under her boots; as Laura found herself in the dense opening of a large inclined catacomb, with odd indentions carved in the walls, "_traps_" she meagerly thought to herself, as she began making her way down the smooth area. Then avoiding the loose of cobble fallen derbies from above, as she flew ever so gracefully forward, Laura found of a faint "_click_." Under her right foot was a concealed trap mechanisms; as the sound of a winding up was heard, holstering her handguns Lara darted for the exit at the end of the slop walk-way.

Furiously, Lara immediately dashed further and further, as the sweeping motion of darts flew left and right, clashing against the sheer frosted sidings of the walls. Sprinting further, along the walkway, as Laura fought the heavy breaths of fatigue and exhaustion of the cold something of the sharp darts barely _whizzed by her ear. _Cutting it as a close call; Lara Croft could make out the end of the hall, just a meter or so, as the sound of the tomb door could be seen closing as Laura cursed with disappointment, "_crud…_" Passing onto the slick floor sideways; skidding as she went shimmery through the cereous of the almost closing door and made just barely into the next room. With the sealed shut, Lara found the treasure see was seeking gleaming vibrantly against the exposed shaft openings.

As she began to study the room just as the others wide, open space, as the sight of helpless flakes frisked helplessly in the room, as the sight of her own breath could be seen, noting the harsh environments temperature. Gracefully Lara Croft neared the rooms center, as she noted the worn away coat, and shimming out of the coat found her self in view of the pet stool in the center of the room, but _something _didn't feel right and her instinct was usually right. And the sway of room felt wrong; cautiously, Lara felt watched darting her eyes, of her rose-colored shades, Lara found nothing and ventured further onto the rooms walk way. The sway of the room felt off balance; as Lara Croft felt the tremor of the entire room shake, while nearly knocking her off balance, as she then raced across the narrow path. The sound of her own heart pounding in the back of her mine, as Lara narrowly escaped the projectile ice sickles massively falling over head, until she then found herself narrowly sheltered under the safe haven of the pet stool's contrasted platform. 

Eventually, the room steadied to a narrow halt, as Lara Croft pulled out her phone as she studied the hieroglyphs of a strange familiar glyphs that glowed a mysterious green tint. Snapping a shot of the glyphs; and Lara turning on the headset saying aloud, "_alright; zips…sending you the scripted words from the ruins, can you make out something._" "Give me a moment;" Zips spoke aloud over the sound of the furious sound of typed keys, as he responded once more, "_The glyphs match those of Egyptian and Aztec similarities, and…__**oddly**__those of Kyra glyphs a few years back._" Lara growing impatient; she retorted vainly, "_**but;**__ what does it indicate Zips._" Hearing the ratting of heavy keys over the phone, Zips answered confusedly, "a poem of sort, but the there is a lower level, where the artifact is located." Lara couldn't believe verses of poetry; nearly escaping death like usual; she has to figure out riddles, rubbing the side of her temples nearly freezing only her black long sleeve shirt to protect her from the cold. Then _Zips_ voice cutting into the moment of silence, while adding shortly, "_I can't make sense of this, probably you can._" Cutting the talk short; Lara opened the file of the verses making sense of the verses scrolling as she went, reading:

-_I look to sunrise on the horizon, Basking in the fiery light, my eyes look like amber,_

_-I spread my wings wide. Ready for flight, pushing off the perch, gliding in mid-air, my wings shine of moonlight, with slight beauty. _

_-Hunting my prey is difficult, but I suppose that's life, I am a symbol of resurrection. I am a proud; bold image, I am magnificent of those of eagle. _

_Pondering; _intensely, toward the verses of poetry Lara couldn't put her finger on the answer, but it seemed to be on the tip of her tongue. As she cleverly thought to herself, "_I survived Egypt, run ins with the law, and fought off Lord knows what and been to faraway explorations, but you cant figure a simple verse or two of a lyric._" Turning her attention to the glyphs; once again pulling her phone back into her inventory as she briskly touched the etched some-what familiar / unknown text as the platform began to shake as she felt the platform jolt, and kick ever so slightly as it began to go into the unknown depths of the tombs under belly. Instinctively, Lara Croft drew her pistol, as the mechanism began to take her deeper into the icy ruins. Taking a torch from her pack sloppily slung onto her shoulder, as the once dark room became brightened by the caring flare. As the mechanism came to a steady halt into a lower chamber hidden deep, and _jackpot. _

_Tossing the flare to the side; ensuring no danger located through the chamber, as she whispered softly aloud, "Oh! __**what's this now.**__" _Making her way through the large chamber slightly lit by the flare; Laura Croft reached the mist of the room on a spot, as her phone began to _beep! _Retrieving the portable shovel from her pack; retrieving the phone from her pack as the continues vibrations carried on. Hitting the touch screen on the sleek design phone, Laura read the devices locator just under the spot she was on of an uprising slab. Levering the shovel under the large slab of surface rock; watching as bits of debris fell aside, along with the stone.

Laying the shovel aside; through the success of man-power Laura Croft found a stone mechanism; as she genially pressed the device, a soft click could be heard. Drawing her pair of handguns; Laura stood her ground, as the wall on the far end slightly pulled back and quack. Jumping back; Laura watched as the wall pulled upwards, as the room began to glow an intense green of expanded hieroglyphs illuminating the room, revealing a carved opening into the wall. Oddly; Laura seen these symbols and couldn't decipher most of them, but know she could interpret it like plain almost _English…_

Then Laura's' sights were drawn toward a small oddly placed hexing gold plated slab; venturing toward the odd shaped slab, Mrs. Crofts attention on the item. Making her way toward the end of the illuminating room; reaching the end of the chamber she could read the warnings like the green holographic glyphs all around her, "_As the war of time ends, __**A new evil shall rise bringing the angel of death.**_" Drawing her phone out of her pack, Laura Croft took a couple of pictures of the warnings as she sent them to _Zips, _as the service in this place was for crap, but enough to send a shot his way. Ushering closer to depict the writing; as she began on a curious note, "_this shouldn't be here,_" Just as Laura put away her phone into her pack as she tried to retrieve the slab and began to grow weak, as she pulled it off the wall, and suddenly blacked out…. 


	2. Stuck in the mud

**Chapter Two**: _Stuck in the Mud_

It didn't take too long for either the _Doctor; _or Lara Croft to come too, as the both came to their feet. Then as the two caught sight of each other; before the Doctor could even speak, the unknown Female assailants had quickly pulled a handgun to the doctor's face. Showing no fear; the Doctor watched as the unknown counterpart; circled him slowly; as she demanded in a threatening point of the gun to his face, with a rich-proper determined British tone, "_Then just who are you, then__**?**_" As the Doctor shrugged the words from his throat; but not quite shaken, "_I'm the Doctor,_" Then before he could finish; the woman drew closer jamming the gun to his throat, finger slightly on the trigger, while interjecting solemnly, "_you'll be needing a Doctor, if you don't answer my questions._" Then looking proactively threatening women's direction; slightly adding once more, "_then who might you just be…_" Forcefully jabbing the gun to the Addams apple; she retorted viciously, "_**I'm the one, **__asking the questions, but if you must know my names Lara Croft._" "It's who I am," the _Doctor _adding painful tone, as he watched the _Lady Lara Croft _put away her guns. Lara Croft noted a sense of something had immediately gotten the man's attention as he started once more, as he started for the gold tablet at her feet as Laura fast-like reflexes slightly pushed it away," _where'd you find that tablet_?" Laura faintly stooped in front of the man; dressed in a simple suit and raddy brown leisure coat, as she retrieved the gold-tablet. The man stood his ground saying again, "_Can I see it_?"

Reluctant to the mans actions; this _supposed; "Doctor," _as she continued cradle-ling the tablet in one arm, as she responded suspiciously, "_Why should I trust you, for all I know you might be the enemy._" The Doctor paced away slowly to Lara's perspective; as the with the man rubbing his hands suddenly, and sticking them in his side-coat pockets, adding once more, "_Bit cold, isn't it._" "_What's the temperature, -4 degrees;_" Lara heard the man say evenly approaching her, making Lara nearly smirk, as she added cleverly, "_Negitive -10 degrees;" _she retorted felling the own sting to her own words. Keeping her guard up; Lara Croft felt like she could trust this man, as he carefully approached her motioning for the tablet, as she trusted handed the tablet over. Handing over the gold tablet; with the man pulling a pair of stylish brown framed glasses, as was retrieved a small metallic screwdriver from his inner coat pocket saying proactively, "_Lets have a look see," _as Laura studied the mans stature pretty thin-about her age, as the man clicked something and the small screwdriver mad a hover type noise looking like it was scanning the tablet, as the _**Doctor **__added once more,"__**…**__do you remember how you got here_"

Lara Croft felt un-easy answering the question; but oddly felt to trust this man, while keeping her hand close to the firearms incase, "_**I was**__, looking for something__**.**_" As the mysterious _Doctor _nodded in responds as if examining something on the tablet, responded curious; "_for what, __**exactly?**_" "_That's none of your concern, now is it_;" Lara Croft briskly smirked in his direction, while stepping away letting the man do his work, as she added comfortly serious matter of tone , "_If you must know…I was in search of something an artifact." _Then the _Doctor _character answered curious tone, "_**humph! **__An archeologist, that's a new one._" The doctor turned and continued to his work; as Lara shrugged off the comment and continued her sentence, "_like I said…instead of finding the artifact I was in search of, I found that gold tablet._" Then as Lara Croft met the man; his smirk responding smartly, "_Well of course, its an fragment of the __**Time War **__between the Darleks and Time-Lords, but to get here of all places, is beyond me_."

Lara drawing back on the comment; she retorted curiously, "_Time-Lords, Darleks…just who are Mr. Doctor." _ As Lara Croft added swiftly towards the mans direction in a questionable tone, "_You talk about some __**Time-War**__, that as far as I know doesn't exist._" Slowly the Doctor; sadly met the womans direction, as he took a course of breaths, while removing his syndic glasses; into the pocket of his coat, saying in a more serious matter of tone, "_It's a war I lived through, Mrs. Croft._" Lara could feel the content for the mysterious doctor, as he added vainly, "_Then what's a archeologist doing in a dangerous place like this, then." "I'm on a quest to find to find the Avalon pendant to find my mother," _Lara added in a sadder tone toward his direction, remembering the previous events recently. Turning away; the doctor watched as the conflicted Lara Croft sadly ran her arms slowly glancing away to the ruin tomb's chamber. As the Doctor added metaphorically, "_Well..I guess were both stuck in the Mud, then._" He then caught the young woman's smile; as the _Doctor_ joined in for the amusement, with laughter.

Laura Croft suddenly caught her guard was down; and meeting the mans gaze; she asked, "_So…how'd you get down, here?" _The doctor not phased by the question; almost responded immediately her direction, "_the __**Tardis…**__or better yet my time-machine._" "_Time-Machine, have you lost your bloody mind; _"Lara Croft firmly spoke in his direction, as he noted irritably, "_**T.A.R.D.I.S **__is a stands for Time, and Relative, Dimensions, in Space, or quit __**frankly, **__yes my time machine-so to speak._" "_Then where is it, Mr. Time Travler,_" Lara retorted sarcastically his direction, as he pointed in the direction near the corner of the chamber. " Making her way toward the darkly painted blue-box; or _Police Box, _formally used a millennia ago so to speak, as the Doctor responded enthusiastically, "_It never stops amazing me._" Stepping inside the box; he politely opened the wood framed door opening it to a much larger room filled with large alien machinery that was quit impressive, but intimidating at the same time to Laura Croft. "_So you really are a…_" before Lara could finish her sentence as she nervously began to step inside; while following the doctor followed behind her finishing her sentence, "_**Time-Lord, **__yes!_"

In all of her past exploits, Lara Croft had never experienced anything close to this strange and creepy atmosphere of large machinery and unknown technology. This coming from a person who fought off _mummies curses, escaped compound lock-up, attacked by wild-beast etc. _The room had a weird of aura; of utter loneliness and sadness, as the arithmetic hum of the _Tardis._ All Lara wanted from that moment was to _go-home, _as she made her way beside the Doctor fiddling with the computer tech, as she began in a sad demand, "_I…wanna go home,_" It seemed to surprise the same woman he nearly got gunned down by, actually had a kindred spirit, as he pulled up the last diagnostic check responding happily to assist _Mrs. Croft_, "_**Right…**__where do you live?_"

As Lara Croft lost train of thought memorized by the utter track of the ship; Laura only responded quickly, "_Croft Manor, Surrey;_" punching in the coordinates to the ships main computer, the doctor sorta glad from the over-whelming questions, as he typed the last key as the ship quickly buzzed to life. Laura blinked in astonishment as the whizzing noise of the ships; Laura approached the Doctor Side, saying curiously, "_so…you travel through time no-friends?_" The doctor slightly stopped tapping the keys; but immediately continued typing the keys ignoring the question from Lara, reminiscing about his previous…_companions._ Especially; _Donna Nobel and Rose Tyler, _not to mention Martha and a few others from over the years. It been a stir getting over each one, and now preferred not to involve anymore innocent lives on his travels. As the screen flashed immediately, the Doctor lead _Mrs. Lady Croft _toward the door, while the _Tardis _finished materializing the reaming bits into the previously seen alleyway. As the two stood at the door; Lara Croft uncomfortable to the mysterious stranger she'd just met, saying aloud, "_well…its been fun, but I guess this is goodbye._" Taking a step forward; as he assured it was safe, by opening the door to the outside world and found himself dumb founded, to the point of worrying Laura to eventually follow behind him.

(18 Century; France, Alleyway)

Just as confused as him; Laura worried began in a serious-moderate tone, "_Doctor…where are we?_" Gazing Lara the Doctor gazing uncomfortably her direction, taking a gander around the _Tardis, _while saying once more catching view of the _Bastille _in the uncomfortable distant. While uncomfortably in a worried mattered tone; Lara Croft began once more in the _doctors direction_, "_Doctor?_" The Doctor responding in a final note "_looks like 18 centaury France._" Rather annoyed by that answer; her cool stern voice retorted rashly his direction, "_I didn't ask to take a vacation to the 18 centaury France for the weekend, I asked for the 21__st__ Centaury Surrey, __**Doctor!**__" _"_Must be a glitch in the system, well might as well take a look around…why it fixes itself,_" the Doctor implied surly in Lara's direction. Rubbing her temples annoyingly his direction; while implying impatiently, "_isn't there anything you could do to fix it?_" "_Notta thing…better let her cool off, shes been through a lot._" As Lara watched the Doctor pat the siding of the blue _Police Box, _as he secured the doors, and Lara pointing out aggressively his direction extending a finger in his ways, "_Your…__**Tardis! **__Better come through, or I wont be the most pleasant person to be with._" With all his travels; The Doctor had never been more un-comfortable in his life, especially by any companion.

Making there way onto the streets of eighteenth centaury France; both Lara Croft and the _Doctor _found there way onto the ruin abbey of scattered ruins, that indicated acts of _war. _As an outer wall decorated beautifully etched font read on a wall; but the words shown proof reading in large stylish font_, "__**Vive la Republique **__"_ Making there way onto large ruins of a court yard; an caption of abandon French town house could be seen. Looked to being worn by the fabric of time, so reluctantly decided to investigate as the two of them cautiously made their way into the courtyard. The debray of a large structure that once stood proudly layed in scattered ruins. Both having nothing to say or speak; so the two of them eventually made their way onto the courtyard, where an old antique fountain could be seen surrounded by hand-layed creed colored stones to match. As the trinkle of water pumped, its way into the stone fountain, with the captivating found standing bushes that strongly stood a maze of sort at one point, now laid all about the cobble walkway. Making there way further toward the house; as Laura and the Doctor found a way inside the partially ruined structure.

Eventually the two made their way further into the structure; both Lara and the _Doctor_ though through his exploits hardly got lost. With Lara Croft leading the way; the doctor right behind her. The inside was slightly damp and cold; but better than the way the outside looked, slightly elegant and decorated. Both had passed various portraits of familiar men and woman of old, some familiar and others not accurately remembered. As the two neared the top of the stairs, both Lara and the _Doctor _found a corridor at the top of the stairs a large window that met two doors that cut to the right and left at the top of the stairs. Then someone a in the mist of the room; turning toward the open windows bathing the room in grim-sunlight, as the two of them made their way into the elegantly decorated room, marble floors, fireplace and the sight of elegant shawls on funny looking woven couches. With it; Lara Croft began to make her toward the mysterious woman wearing a funny powered wig, and a elegantly murky-blue dress and pearls around her neck. Motioning not to go, the _Doctor _found the allusive Lara Croft step into the room, as both the Doctor and Laura entered the room simultaneously.

Before Lara or the _Doctor _could say anything; the mysterious woman spoke firm tone, "_state your business, or I shall be forced to call the guards._" Coming to a sudden _halt; _the Doctor responded in a excited exclaimed tone, "_No one of importance, Mrs. Antoinette." _As Laura began in a surprised manner, "_your kidding_, wow! And I thought I seen it all," Laura exclaimed impressively, as the Doctor began introduction pointing at each one of them; as he said their name, "_This is Lara_, and _I'm the __**Doctor.**_" The woman gracefully moved to the window; as she sadly introduced herself, in a strong tone, "_Maria Antoinette Josepha Johanna von Habsburg-Lorthringren,_" she replied over looking the soon to be more massive city of France. As Laura caught view of the barely constructed Eiffel 'Tower of Paris, and little houses was like the books she's seen. As Mara Antonette began softly toward the two gazing upon the _fair city_ of Paris, adding in a sadder tone, "_Its good to greet the both of you, even though I might not ever make your acutance again, __**sadly**__._" Both Laura Croft and the _Doctor met the saddenss of the woman, _as she commended once more, "_with my husband and myself to soon be, __**executed **__soon enough._" Doctor could tell the sorta confusion; on Laura's face as she spoke those harsh words, then took a moment to reminisce his choice of words.

As Laura spoke curiously; in the direction of _Maria Antoinette, "but, why? _The fair woman answer before the doctor spoke before her, "_For the Crimes brought onto the people of France…_" With the esteem of her, sadden _sigh; Maria Antoinette _begin softly, while turning to meet the two strangely dressed visitors, "_I fear, you best leave…for the guards may come to have my head soon._" "_But…theres no reason you cant come with us,_" Lara Croft swiftly answered her direction, as the _Doctor _genially pulled her to theside out of _Maria Antoinette range, "Lara…we can't interfere with moments of fixed periods of history."_ Refusing to listen; _Maria Antoinette _approaching their direction, as Lara began to negatively stammer lightly, while shaking her head_, "No! We can't just…" _As the doctor began to make some sense to Lara it was _Maria Antoinette, _that gently reached for her arm a soon to be dead ghost, began to stress_, "please…may you leave me to dye, and enjoy my final remaining moments alone, or I'll be forced to call for the guards if you do not leave." _Then the regret of _Maria Antoinette; _was stressing the plea once more into an amenable whisper of tears, as she took her place at the window and shouted aloud_, "GUARDS! I need your assistance…." _Then taking Lara by the hand; as he lead her away, the Doctor shouting aloud, "_**RUN!!**_"

It was coming out of the room; nearly dragging Lara out of the room, while Laura shouted aloud, "_Doctor…we gotta help her._" Just as the Doctor about to explain to her; the situations as the two came down the stairs a group of men dressed in red outfits holding muskets; as the Doctor drug Lara up the stairs and into the corridor opposite direction of _Maria Antoinette _personal chambers. Then _just_ as the stray bullets busted the upper corridor window, in the process of pulling both of them out of danger, as the sound of exploding glass rang out. Cutting into the hall it wasn't long, for the group of guards to give chase, while both Laura and the _Doctor _raced through the halls, and a large window only stood in their way. As the Doctor pointed toward the window; as Laura was an few steps ahead, as she fired two rounds into the window shattering the glass. As the Doctor rang out in momentum; as the two of them flew from the upper window, as he rang out, "_hope it's a soft landing,_" Then the two found themselves plummeting into a big pile of hay, as the two raced out of the stack and back toward the _Tardis…_

It was nightfall before the two of them made it back to the _Tardis; _as Laura Croft sat comfortably in a nearby seat, as she watch the _Doctor _remerge through a grate of an secret draw for something. It been a rough few hours of rest, or what was to be rest for either of them. Then as the _Doctor _held some red-binding of a book; as he flipped it open reading as he went, "_July 21, 1793; both __**King Luis XVI **__& his wife __**Maria Antoinette **__were both beheaded." _Closing the book shut; and lying it on the console; it was then the _Doctor _began on a curious note, "_you know…the guillotine was invented by __**Joseph Guillotine **__in 1798._" "_**NO! I didn't…**_" Lara looking away in sad-like tone, locking her arms around her legs, as she began once more, "_shouldn't you stop this from happening, or something…no one deserves to die like that, no matter what __**crime.**_" "_This is a set time-based period, it's gonna happen, even if we somehow stopped it, or wined up be-headed ourselves_," The Doctor voiced out. "_Ya! Isn't it also your job, to intervene," _Lara replied in effortof full fury as she said once more, "_don't, you dare walk away from me._"

It was that moment…._The Doctor saw something_ determination like so many few of his companions, as he began to walk to the controls it was when Lara continued once more, "_and how do you know the difference, __**huh! **__If you wont do something I will, I'll break into Bastille myself if I have too_"Marching toward the _Tardis doors; _as the Doctor raced after Laura, imputing once more,_ "Wait! Lara…you don't know what your getting yourself into…" _"Well…its best if we break in before nightfall," Lara smirked admirably his direction, as the Doctor retorted once more, "_something tells me, you've done something like this before, just what kind of archeologist are you._" It was that moment; that Lara cocked an eyebrow; responding admirably his way, "_You could say a pretty good one, especially an art gallery recently._" Thinking light on the moment; Lara Croft happily smiled saying proudly to herself, "_like putty in a girlz hand, __**hehehe!**_" Grinning happily toward the doctor, as they began to plan out their mission.


	3. Breaking And Entering

**Chapter Three**: _Breaking & Entering_

Lara had routine checked her pack; _feeling she needed to be ready for anything. _As the challenge for _except _the un-_expected _was her motto for any mission, and Laura had learnt over the years to stick close to this motto. Like the time her plane crashed in the _Himalayas', _one of many events to change her life completely. Lara Croft had risked her life countless times, even slain _big-foot _in the depths of the North American Mt.'s. Securing the last of the belongings, adding in a confident note to herself, "_The biggest score, you'll ever pull off,_" Lara hadn't notice the _Doctor _approach her as she lost train of her thought, as the _Doctor _spoke proactively her direction on the floor of the _Tardis_, "_well…_" Confusedly; Lara only shook her head in confusion, while responding _coolly, "run that by me again." _Lara Croft watched as the _Doctor _squat along side her, as he worried like mannor, "_something you wanna share with the class?_" "_Its nothing, I'm just still getting used to the whole…__**spaceship thing.**_" Rolling her in the surrounding structure of the large _room, _as the Doctor Exspressed softly her direction,"Oh! "The _Doctor _could onlylook away saying once moreresponding shortly, "_I asked, if you were ready for a little-breaking and entering._" Pulling herself off the floor; with her shoulder pack slung over, saying confidently, "_absolutely…I'm always, ready for anything that comes my way._"

Chasing after Lara Croft; _the Doctor _barely catchingher, as she grasped the frame of wooden door, while adding in a curious note, "_any ideas, Lara you're the qualified person here._" Turning to the meet the stature of the _Doctor; _Lara pondered slowly on the preferred course of action, while locking her hands on her hips responding sternly his direction, "_**Obviously! **__We cant just walk through the front door, and walk back out the majesty himself.___" "_Not without being shot first; it'd really help if we had some sort of layout, or blue-print for that matter of the building,_" Lara Croft stammered softly their direction, as the Doctor interjected firstly, "_and coming across a map, now…_" Lara began to speak, "_I was thinking the same thing…_"

It took a moment; for Lara to really wish for _Zips _assistance right now_; _and currently the time period, it wouldn't exactly any _Cellar Towers_ to be invented for another few centauries, or _so… The Doctor; had begun to _ponder on the predicament, while adding thoroughly Lara's direction, "_you sure, there isn't anyone in current time Surrey, that'd you could phone, to help us?_" "_You can do that;_" Lara happily spoke in the doctors direction, with him responding assuredly, "_If you hand over your cell, I can modify with this, _" Holding up the little familiar screwdriver from before, as Lara cocked an unsure eyebrow his direction. While Laura began confusedly; under estimating the little foreign device, "_your going to modify my phone, with a __**screwdriver?**_" "_Not just any screwdriver,_" the _Doctor quickly implemented her direction, while saying once more, "a sonic screwdriver, now if you please…__**it is of the essences.**__" _Digging through her side pouch of her lightly brown simple zip up bag, as Laura found the sleek black touch screen phone placing it into the doctors extended hand.

It didn't take a moment for the _Doctor _to remove the back of the phone; and tap the end of the screwdriver as a hovering blue light zapped the touch screen phone, as the _Doctor _implemented jokingly_, "that should take care of those nasty rollover minuets." _Laura only smirked at the _joke, _as Lara retrieved her small _blue-tooth _headset from her bag, with the Doctor grabbing her attentionfor the headset. As the two of them exchanged devices; Lara immediately slid the back casing to the black touch screen phone, as she began to pull up the modified contact lists, and applications. The Doctor quite fond of his work; began theistically, "_I've put a few modifications on both devices, as for the headset…it can pick up a load of rang signals not to mention other features._" As Lara secured the headset onto her ear; pulling the alphabetized contact list she found _Zips _beta profile and all the categorized information on him, as she hit the talk button, as a clear communications of calling him passed through, with the same familiar voice from before cutting on the other end with a simple greeting.

_"No…time Zip; I need some files, information as well as blue prints of __**Bastille **_more or less late to earlier 17th century _**France, **__uploaded to my phone," _Lara impatiently spoke in a cool voice over the phone_. "Give me a moment, Lara;" _as she could hear the once again series of clicking keys on the keyboardof his stationed computer showing up on video feed on his end, as _**Zips**_began once more_, "sending it to your phone now." _As Lara Croft was ready to end the conversation; it was then _Zips _curious notion _asked, "Looking at your current position from your locator, it isn't picking it up on any of my monitors…where you at, Lara?" Reluctant to answer his simple question; and just end the conversation was when she implied softly, "We don't have the time, not to mention you'd never believe me."_With an effortless; implied sign of worry on _Zips face _as usual; he only stammered boldly_, "right…be careful, then." _Lara quickly disconnected the other end; as she turned her attention to the _Doctor _as she softly implied hesitantly toward the fond stranger, Lara had got to quickly know_, "Got um…just give me a moment to upload the layout to my memory," Doctor strangely confused by the comment; Lara gazed at the Doctor implying softly, _"_photographic memory._" "_Oh!_" The Doctor positively implied watching the mysterious companion, who had a near far more mysterious past like his, as Lara continued studding the images on the small screen.

It was eventually a little ways later; almost _dusk _when the Doctor and Lara Croft made their way out of the _Tardis, _with the _Doctor _checking first to see if the cost was clear. It was the _horrid familiar-sound of Lara _checking her handguns that bothered him the most, besides _playing fifty questions with each passenger on the __**Tardis. **_Turning to meet the young woman; as she positioned her handguns into the hip hoisters attached to her belt. Already secretly, familiar with the architect design form her phone; while implementing on a curious tone, _"Have any ideas to get inside." _"_How bout we go off with a bang,_" as Lara implemented his direction, as she continued further, "_not to kill them, just…knock them out from the force of the explosion._" Slightly intrigued; at Lara's idea, _of not harming _them too badly enough to let them live was all right with him, as long as it also got them inside, _"so…what do you propose, then._" It was then meeting the Doctor; that he'd been met with the familiar smirk he'd gotton used to on his journey beside _Mrs. Lady Lara Croft_, that she implemented softly, "_Got any C4…_"


	4. Chapter4&5

**Chapter Four:** _The Break in…_

_***(Meanwhile…21__st__ century, __**Cardiff, Torchwood: **__sector 3)***_

-Captain Jack Harkness had still been jumpy from the recent activities from the _Dalek Khan Invasion, _and near destruction of the entire planet that got him thinking of the _Doctor. _All most of Jacks time was now spent in effort search of him, as was _running Torchwood section:3 base. _With the entire world at final ease from the activities; _Mr. Harkness _had begun relentless effort to find the _Doctor, _as well as the director _Martha Jones _giving him information of the prude effort, whom she was a accomplice to the _Time-Traveling Doctor. _No one; not even _Captain Jack _had the faintest idea, why she never mentions about them two, but Jack had learnt to turn away. _"__**At least she's giving you Intel on the Doctor**__;" Captian Jack began _stoutly to himself, as he observed his friends at work. It was _Gwen Cooper _approached him; while slapping the pile of papers that once covered his desk, as the bits and pieces flew off the desk. As _Gwen _began once more, "_**Jack! **__All you've done, since he last contacted us…_"_ Captain_ _Jack Harkness_; watches as she slowly looks away saying once more, "_maybe…its time you gave up your search for __**The Doctor**__, for the time being that is._" It was then that; with the recent lac of luck; _Jack _quickly comprehended indefinitely to himself, adding a sudden outburst type responds, "_Gwen…I know what your saying, but I was so close to finding him, I cant just;_" and before he could continue the entire system defenses had began to go off. It was then that _Ianto Jones _came bursting through the double entrance doors, almost winded as he tried to speak.

It was Gwen that answered; before _Jack Harkness could _toward Ianto Jones,"_**Ianto…**__what is it!_" Almost near exhaustion as he spoke toward _Gwen and Captian Jack Harkness, "__**Intruder! **__Lower Levels of the facitlty," _It was Jack that spoke toward Ianto in responds, "_did you see the intruder?_" With a simple nod; Ianto responded helplessly, "_Male…he came in through a rift._" It was then that _Jack and Gwen Cooper, _and eventually_ Ianto _ made their way to the nearest monitors, as the threat meter reached _critical levels. _"_**Ianto…**__can you isolate the activity for us,_" Captian Jack Harkness spoke, as he then ordered immediately into Gwen's direction, "_Gwen…grab our weapons from the vault, __**go!!!**_" Jack made his way closer to Ianto, as he furiously typed away at the computer station, while saying again, "_Ianto, do you have a visual on the target?_" Jack watched as the mounted upper monitor screen came onto the lower section, as the warning lights could be seen illuminating the dark-hazy background, (procedures when dealing w/ intruders, which _Torchwood sec. 3 hadn't had in years, Jack and Ianto thought simultaneously to themselves_), as a visual came up…Only the back of lone figure stood, too blurry to identify from the shot. It was then both them caught something on screen that retracted that appeared to be curved blades on a funky of sort Frisbee. _Both Ianto and Captian Jack _watched as the intruder slung the device, eventually cutting feed from the lower levels.

It was then that Gwen came into the room; handing _Ianto a sawed-off shotgun, _and arming herself with a large assault rifle, with mounted scope, with _Jack Harkness saying quickly, "Our __**guest…**__is packing some odd tech, but armed all the same, you ready." _Gwen immediately tossed a strong nod his direction, as _Jack commended Ianto's direction, "If he makes it inside, make sure he dosen't go no further than that door," Ianto Jones _then gave a stern nod his direction too, as Gwen waited for him at the front door. Both Jack Harkness and Gwen cooper gazed at each other, as they retrieved their identification cards, as the two of them simultaneous slide them into the double _key card _readers along side_ the_ doors. Eventually _Captain Jack_, and _Gwen Cooper_ made their way onto the lower levels, as the reinforced double doors sealed shut behind them. The clatter of their footsteps as they mad their way down the grated steps onto the lower levels of _Torchwood, _as the two of them raised their weapons into the suttle like lit basements. The blaring alarm in their ears, as the emergency security lights spun-round and around into the lower levels.

Coming into direction of the split halls of the facility lower basement it was then the distant sound that caught both their attention; entering the room an shadow could be seen, as the two neared the door of the room to find a few stuff over turned, but no presents of the intruder. As _Gwen and Captain Jack _stepped further into the isolated room; it was then it was then, something cold pressed along their necks, as the sound of two hammers on guns could be heard pulled back, as the unknown assailant cleared his throat. As a deep rich; sorta English accent spoke forcefully into their direction, while shoving the ends of the barrel into their necks, "_**Drop um…**_" Doing as told; both Gwen and Jack Harkness slowly relinquished their weapons, as the voice ordered once more, "_**Now! Slowly; **__I want you to kick the weapons into the room, and carfully place your hands on your heads." _As _Jack and Gwen Cooper _caught a quick glance toward each other, the unknown gunmen ordered slowly_, "Now! Put your hands where I can see them, and slowly turn around."_ Doing as he said; simultaneously _Jack and Gwen met the gunmen, as they both looked into his stern serious blue eyes. _

The _intruder was no taller than Jack; _dark blue eyes and short black hair, with seriously long bangs in the front, this _Caucasian _male, appeared to have serious issues. Dressed in a entire of sort of simple wardrobe, Jeans, black t-shirt with a red embalm of an gryphon on the fronts, as well as an white undershirt. With a familiar type hoister vest in the front with two empty compartments, but then it was as the intruder stared was when _Gwen spoke, "who are you?" _The mans scruffy face grew cold; as he retorted her direction in confusion, "_I'm the one pointing the gun…__**now! **__Where am I._" It was then _Captain Jack spoke assuring-like toward the stranger, "Its alright, just put down the gun, and well explain everything." _Forcing the barrel closer to his forehead; the intruder demanded expressed-almost violently, "Well then…have at it." As _Jack Harkness responded, "You're in the underground part of __**Torchwood**__ facility." _ Both Gwen and Jack could tell the mans confusion; as he began enticingly, "What is Torchwood." As Gwen Cooper glanced worriedly at Jack Harkness, as he quickly spoke in a calm manor, "_look, just calm down…Torchwood is a secret corporation devoted into protecting earth from Aliens._"_ "You expect me to believe you actually protect earth from massive invasion, __**right…**__you two have been watching too many __**x-files,**__" _The stranger intimidatedly portrayed toward the two.

It was then; Jack commend admirably his direction, "_**Look! **__If you put away the guns, we'll show you._" They could tell the man was reluctant to agree; as he slowly holstered his set of handguns in the special vest, as _Jack introduced, "Well! The names Captian Jack Harkness," _as he cautiously turns to Gwen saying once more_, "and this is, Gwen Cooper." _It was then the lone mysterious intruder introduced himself, "My names Kurtis." It was then Gwen Cooper made her way passed Kurtis, as she began as she went, "_If you gentlemen will follow me?_"

It was a matter of moments; when Kurtis Trent followed along side _Jack Harkness _close to Gwen, watching their movements,as they marched. Kurtis hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, but he'd estimated that these two would explain what was going happening. It hadn't been long when Gwen and Jack made their way up the small incline of steps; as they slide some cards along the side of the doors, as _Kurtis _was wry of their movements. As the doors fastly flew open, it was Gwen and Jack that held their arms up….

**(**_**18**__**th**__** Centaury**_**; **_**France**_**, **_**Outside Bastille Prison Grounds**_**…)**

It didn't take long for either of them to find themselves along the large outside area of the constructed prison walls, that ultimately surrounded the prisons labyrinths. Both _The Doctor _and herself, had looked over the map on her phone uploaded thanks to _Zips. _The mission was simple _Lara Croft _repeated to herself; just enough to let the Doctor hear, "_we get in, get out…with little as no-casualties, rescue the Luis XVI and get out._" "_How do you plan on doing this, __**Mrs. Croft?**_" The Doctor began curiously in her direction, as she continued to scope out the grounds with the little cover behind the wall, responding in a whisper tone, "_You got that __**C4?**_" Digging in his coat, Lara found herself watching as the _Doctor _removed a small clearly wrapped device, while saying once more in a cautious manner, "_This should do, this is basically a sensitive version of your worlds combination of __**C4**__ explosives._" Retrieving his sonic screwdriver; _the Doctor _began to activate the round shaped square piece, and with it handed the compound device to _Lara. _Taking the alien tech, _Lara Croft _had depicted the weak point along the facility around the south corner, just a yard away. "_Wait; here…while I make my dash around the guards and along the mid-central south wall,_" responded _Lara Croft _in a hushed tone toward the _Doctors direction. _Knowingly; the Doctor had noticed her file in the select achieve of the _**Tardis **_database on _Mrs. Lady Lara Croft. _With it found, she had done over thousands of jobs like this, and exclusive archeological sights in remote regions._ "__**Lara Croft…**_" _The Doctor _thought curious to himself, as he watched Lara view around the corner and disappear into the shrouded of darkness. His files indicated on her; that she survived an awful crash in the _Himalayas _for two weeks, in the more** dangerous, **remote areas, filled with earth's deadliest beast and reptiles, _especially _for a nine-year old girl at the time. The _Doctor _refereed to one of the articles as the caption indicated, "_an extraordinary young woman,_"but sadly the doctor felt Lara's pain for her mother, as him with so-many companions.

It didn't take _Lara Croft _long to edge herself on the wall; and onto some mound of structure able enough to support her climb up along the wall. Concealed by the presents of night; _Lara _just hoped _the Doctor _kept hidden, till she could make her way toward the south end of the building. As Lara veered suddenly in a crouch, just a little ways ahead…It was then Lara noted the group of guards along her wall, just below as was near the entrance, "_If I could just clear that entrance, and the two of us could slip through;_" Lara thought conclusively to herself, while keeping watch for any movement from below. Creeping along the side of the wall; it was then _the Doctors _voice began to come in over her amplified blue-tooth head set, that was coordinated with the juiced up phone, as he began once more, "_Lara…_" _His voice broke in real smooth over the head set; as she clicked the receiver responding softly whispering trying not to bring attention to herself, "__**I'm almost in sight, just give me a few minuets to avoid some distractions.**__" "Alright…" _the _Doctor _assured her, as Lara Croft began to finish her way along the oddly slight sloped ledge. Grasping the ends of the ledge; _Lara_ found her grip slightly let go as she darted across the yard, just lit by torches in the yard, where the _center stage f_or _Luis XVI _stood a massive guillotine in the darkness, just able to be seen by lit torches. Further into the large court-yard she pursued; while hiding behind a massive pillar, one of few scattered into the yard as she caught sight of the wall just a near distances away, while communicating on the head set, "_Target in sight….go on my command,_" and suddenly she was cut off….

The _Doctor _had a special modified head-set of his own; listening to her message as it suddenly cut off, with him saying concernedly, "_**Lara!?**__ What happened…._" It was then clicking the piece; as he began to push the button, as a clear channel only presided through the head-set, similar to _Lara Crofts, _as he waited next to the _**Tardis **_not wanting to _Alert _any guards. It was almost eternity, which he almost known with proper like-whisper spoke, _"Alright…C4 in place, get ready to make your way across the yard…" _It was then; the _Doctor _heard a clicking sound on the other side of him, he knew that sound as he met the nervous soldier of his strange presents stammering manor of speech, "_Oy! Ah! You are going to have come with me,_" The younger man spoke; dressed in uniform as he pointed the antique _muzzle of the musket _his direction. With a relentless effort, the _Doctor _went for his pocket as the long-barrel musket drew closer, as the _Doctor _spoke easily toward the uniformly dressed guard, "_The names John Smith, I got my…._" Then before he could speak; the man about in his mid-twenties pulled the iron casted hammer responding threatening like toward the _Doctors _move, "_**Sir!**_" "_Look! I got my papers right here,_" _The Doctor_ responded calmly toward the mans un-easy presents, adding once more as he pulled his _Psychic papers _from his coat handing them over as the _Doctor began once more, "you'll find my credentials in order," _It was then the entire yard shook; and debris flew as the man swiftly dropped the papers, as he pushed the man outta the projectile path of the launched rubble.

_"__**Doctor!...Can you hear me?" **__Lara's concerned voice spoke over the head-set, as he staggered to his feet, as he slowly found the young guard slightly motionless, but breathing but would survive. _Retrieving his Psychic papers from the grass; _it _was then the _Doctor made his chase through the court-yard, like the one he encountered un-conscious but enough to be alive, "__**that was what mattered to him,"**__ he thought concernedly to himself. As he seen Lara's figure waiting for him in the mitts of the yard._

_***(Meanwhile…21__st__ century, __**Cardiff, Torchwood: **__sector 3)***_

_Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness_ were in some hot water as they entered the main level of the _**Torchwood **__facility level base, _when a lone woman dressed in figurative cut off shorts and crimson red, cut off shirt, pointing her set of weapons at _Ianto Jones, and them. However, something was off about the aura of her eyes, _as she ordered them to drop their weapons. Kicking their weapons to the side….the woman forcefully pulled _Ianto from the desk, _Jack and Gwen watched as she used him like a _Human shield, _as the woman snickered violently as she stepped in the mist of the room, while holding her aim on them. As she drew a little closer in caution tone; the woman spoke threateningly in a questionable tone, "_where is it?_" "_Where's wha;_" _Gwen Cooper remarked confusedly her direction, as the three of them watched as, this bent on threat of a female jammed the gun-ever so slightly into his temple, repeating herself, "I'm not gonna ask again, where is the __**rift-portal device, **__I know its here…" _Looking quit sure of herself; she smirked admirably in a play-like vulgar glance at _Ianto, _with the gun now pointing closer to the top of his skull, as she spoke once more,_" or your friend here, doesn't see another __**sun-rise!**__" _With it; both _Gwen, and Jack _having front row seats to this vial woman's pleasurable show; they both watched as _Ianto Jones _struggled toward the frightful strengthen grip saying weakly under the womans choke hold trying to catch his breath as he spoke, "_Do…as she says, Jake!_" "_**Shut up!" **_The menacing woman in the cut-off shorts, with a set of hip hoister packs on each side, ordered evilly, as she spoke a familiar demonic echo etched after each word, but recognizably one of a woman's' tone. "_**I'm not gonna repeat myself…hand it over,**_" It was _Captain Jack Harkness _spoke her direction, revealing the device on his arm, while adding once more in a sorta mocking tone, "_You mean this?_"

"_**Give it! Here!**_" The woman voiced quickly; as she repeated her demands drawing an intch closer toward the center of the room, "Kick you weapons aside, and approach me…and I might just let your friend go, unharmed." _Jack Harkness _had never felt so-much vial wickedness from any other person than this woman, and he had dealt with some cruel beast in the city over the last decades. "_What do you plan on doing with this, then;_" Captain Jack Harkness spoke in her direction stepping further toward the determined female. It was that cun-like smile that caught him at his game observing his actions, as she mocked quarrel-like manor _Jacks approaching direction, __**"Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Harkness!" **_Surprised as anyone else in the room; _Jack felt the sting of the womans gaze, as he asked fastly toward the woman, "__**How'd you know my name?**__" _**"**_**I'm…asking the questions around here, hot-shot;**_**" **her accent sorta distorted, with the same demonic enhanced under note, saying once more, "_**Now! I got a schedule to keep,**_" It was then that _Jack slowly un-strapped the Velcro type alien material from his wrist; _as she forcefully flung the rest off his wrist before he could finish, responding with a cun-like smile guns aimed at their direction. With both _Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness; _comforting the near exhausted _Ianto Jones, as something quickly whizzed by the three of them. _

Kurtis Trent exstened the enchanted disc; flinging it up the stairwell under his command toward the imposing _Lara Croft, __**look a-like; **_and made his way up the stairs as the women wasn't even startled by his surprising presents, as she flew out of the way and shot a barrage of bullets all over the area. It took the impersonator of his previous friend only three wild pot shots to finally hit the projectile disc, a custom favorite of _Kurtis' as she leaped out of the way. _Grasping the retracting disc with the other hand; _Kurtis _found his fingers right on the draw as he began to fire away, while lending time for the others to move out of the way. It was a final _Flick_ of a throw passed at her, that she maneuvered away from the disc, leaping off the wall sending some fire his direction. Making a _sudden dash_ for the wall _Kurtis _watched the impossible as she leapt bizarre-like,back spin as she gracefully pulled her handgun out, while firing once more. With his projectile disc immobilized in the concrete wall now, _Kurtis Trent _found his grip on the other handgun as he found himself _forced _from his imposable spot, as the two of them dashed firing rounds at each other. _Kurtis _found her closer; as she slide quickly with a back-spring toward the side of _Kurtis, _as she swiped at his feet, while making him only flying back. Using his _new unusual ability of sight; since __**Paris **_an quirk sightof sense around him, just barely predicting the _look-a-like __**Lara Croft**__similar moves as he _back spun missing her swing. Swinging the force of his body as _Kurtis _brought the other leg swinging at her legs, with no luck.

It was the both of them; _pulled back, _as _Kurtis spoke questionably toward the look-a-like assailant woman_, "_Who are you really?_" With an un-earthly like reflex Kurtis saw the same like cun-smile as _Lara_ had done plenty of times when they worked together in _**Paris**__, _with it retrieved the other handgun firing two shots into _her previous hostages' chest, and forehead. _It was then Gwen pulled _Jack Harkness away, _as a bullet grazed the side of his _right temple_ and the look-a-like smiled and tapped the device, while cocking a mocking eyebrow his direction while murmuring breathlessly, "_Till next time, Kurtis…_"It was then; _Kurtis _suddenly gave chase, as she slowly faded out, and him fazing right through _Lara's Look-a-like…_

Making his way to the wall; It took only a moment to retrieve his projected enchanted disc lodged into the wall, while making a dash toward the _chaos _of Gwen Cooper beside both bodies of her friends both lying sprawled on the floor. _Kurtis Trent _was then met by Gwen Cooper, whom was cradling the black suited, fair-skinned _Ianto Jones, _his name sprawled on the gold cased identification tag on his front pocket. _Kurtis _cold do the only thing he could; approaching the un-stabble _Gwen Cooper_ it was then, he then ultimately grasped by the woman in a tight hysterical squeeze of a bear hug. It was right then; he could only comfort her, as she began to wipe her tears on the shoulder of his sleeve, while starting to walk-away toward the monitor station. Following up behind _Gwen Cooper; Kurtis _watched as she smeared the last of her tears with her sleeve, as she began typing a metric of codes saying his direction, "_Kurtis…I need your assistance, with Ianto's body?_" "Whatta bout Jacks' body;" Kurtis interjected her directions; as she walked away from the station and toward the bodies on the floor, with him right behind her. It was then _Kurtis Trent_ saw Gwen remove her jacket, and wrap it neatly placing it under _Jack Harkness' _head, while suddenly attending to _Ianto Jones' _motioning him to grab the other end. As he began to approach the body; the lifeless corpse of the previously murdered friend of both _Jack and Gwen_, it was then Kurtis bent down grasping the mans ankle and the two of them marching carefully backwards.

Eventually; as _Gwen _and _Kurtis Trent _placed the body on the metal table, it was looking at the man, he felt bad for his un-timly demise, as he carefully observed _Gwen Cooper _staring almost hypnotically at _Jack's _body, as if for something to happen in that direction. Deciding against to speaking in her direction, _Kurtis _watched as she nervously tucked one arm around her waist, as _Gwen _began nervously chewing her nails. It was then; _Kurtis _approached her saying concern, "We really…need to move his body," Before he could finish it was her that interrupted him, while responding indefinitely to him, "_he'll wake up, I just know…"_ _Kurtis Trent _was baffled by Gwen's responds, as he negatively stated, "_Look…I'm saying he was a, nice guy, but that's just crazy talk…_" _**Then before he could respond; Kurtis Trent squirmed his face uncomfortably swinging his head, as if he had a bad hangover, as he softly moaned, while painfully rose to his feet. With the un-believable stuff mission in Paris, France; Kurtis Trent couldn't believed this man, actually after taking a bullet or two to the head to awake from the dead. **__Kurtis immediately saw Gwen Cooper race to his side to help him up, as he rubbed the other temple of his head, while implying bitterly, "__**Sheesh! That really hurt**__," _As _Captain Jack Harkness added once more smiling victoriously in the direction of Kurtis Trent, while adding once more, "well…impressed; Mr. Trent?" _It was then; as _Kurtis' thoughts turned to only word, as he managed to un-believably say um aloud, "__**Immortal…**__" _ __


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: _Embalms and trinkets, and finding __**King Luis XVI**_

**_____________**

_**{We don't own or have claims to either Doctor Who series and characters, Torchwood, Tomb-Raiders series or some characters mentioned}**_

_**_________________**_

**(17 late centaury France, Bastille Prison courtyard…)**

-It been only secants; when the doctor hadn't seen anything since the whole _Martha clone thing…_Two Lara Crofts; with one he'd traveled with, and the darker version. Something was off from the other look alike…there in the courtyard, surrounded in a brim of smoke passing the two squared off, as the two began circle. The Doctor could only watch as…the two of them raced off. Fighting kicking and throwing punches; as the two simultaneously dodged each others blows. Mezmorized by the bombardment of blows; _The Doctor _for once could only watch…as if frozen, and barred from intervening. It all happened so fast…_Racing to meet Lara Croft wandering aimlessly in the old courtyard dazed and confused, as the darker version hung close to him. Thinking she injured….probably the detination went wrong, he could member the words he spoke as she fell into his arms, "__**Lara…are you hurt?**__" Then as she clutched him; she held on, oddly her head nestled into his chest, as the doctor spotted another figure. By the time…__**the doctor **__figured this one was an imposture, before he even said a word, she opened her horrific aligned bright demonic eyes to him. Throwing him for a ride; while grabbing the Tablet of the TimeWar from his pocket about half the size of a textbook, but much thinner. The woman smirked as she turned away; while meeting face to face with the original Lara Croft. Picking himself off the ground…the two began to go at, and now he stood watching as he did so long ago, a smaller presents of the dark abbyse of that void so long ago as a small child was inside this fake __**look-a-like **__of Lara Croft. _

As the smoke cleared…_Lara Croft _had found the same doppelganger from her recent mission finding the last trace of her mother where _Amelia supposedly was supposedly through this copy of her to its death, and releasing the puppets mind to its own will was a mistake. The _doppelganger had been alive all this time and had picked up some new tricks. With the smoke mostly cleared from the previous explosion from the C4 blasts, Lara found the _doppelganger _been busy at workand even had time for a costume change since the last time they met. Seemingly like her own exploits uniform, but oddly darker…_black cut off shorts, with matching cat boots, and a crimson blood red tank top…as well as a set of black nine-milometer pistols on her hip-utility belt. "What's your business here, then;" Lara Croft spoke assertively toward the _**doppelgangers **direction. The _haunting-carbon image only smirked as she oddly spoke in a more demonic feminine speech, but __**way too similar to hers, "**__Oh! Lara…simple Lara, Sophia Leigh sends her regards.__**" **_Even more confused; as the possessed _copy of her raced fastly in her direction, _Lara could only maneuver away from the blows, while responding spiteful in her direction, "_**Sophia Leigh, **__has been dead for years…__**after the fall of her company trying to claim the Eye of Iris.**_" As the _doppelganger assaulted a side-swipe kick to the torso; and Lara dodging the blow, the evil copy of herself began once more in a almost hypnotic state toward Lara Croft saying aloud with that odd messed up demonic vioce, "__**Oh! Lara, Lara, Lara…your so oblivious to the truth; Leigh has been alive all this time, and seeks revenge toward you…**__" Lara Croft aimlessly as doppelganger stared at the Doctor saying once more, "__**and your friends, especially the Last of the Time Lords…**__" _

Lara Croft could only look fondly at the still man in the blue suit; and brown overcoat…_"The last of his species…" she began sadly in a near horsed-typed voice, as the _doppelganger continued once more, "_Yes!!!!_" Suddenly; surprised the _doppelganger struck a side-blow to her face shoving her into the dirt, as numerous footsteps were sounded up the portly exposed hall, as the _doppelganger smirked beastly in her direction, as Lara glanced once more over to the now exposed man, she'd met on her travels to the tomb to this. As she stood their; the rain of the 17 centaury world of France began to pour, tears wept in her eyes to the man…as if the worlds biggest secret revealed the mans true side. As the _doppelganger _treaded off stepping over the _original Lara Croft…as she began once more, "__**Better be heading off, then…"**__ Before she could finish Lara found the strength to confront her evil side, as she opened a similar void like the __**Tardis, and spoke angrily, "What does Leigh, plan on doing with that tablet."**__ "Bring back the Time Lord knowlesge with this very tablet, and three embalms to open the cosmos to a new eara of age, for all man;" the _doppelganger stammered in her direction stepping away from the void, and drawing closer to _Lara lying on the ground, while stating once more, "With Sophia Leigh as ruler, and…__**Time Lord Empress of both Earth and the new world, and even Avalon.**__" _ As Lara Croft watched as the rain pounded the dirt filled courtyard as the sound of _Thunder boomed heavily in the distances, as the _doppelganger Lara Croft cackled to the wind stepping to the void once again. "_Then whats our part in this, then;_" Lara shouted her direction as she so-nearly stepped into the void, the doppelganger looked at her once more with a more sader tone, only the hum of the void, as lighting followed by thunder echoed in the distance, she only spoke one word, "_**Life!**_"

As the _doppelganger disappeared into the collapsing void; Lara Croft made her way to the Doctor knees first in the mud and pounding puddle of the water, as faced the lone man who sadly glanced at her. Lara Croft approached ever so…the doctor without the slightest hesitation, as if the man had seen a ghost, or an un-fimilar past he'd tried to escape. As the sight of approaching guards in regiment uniform crossed the side of the building; Lara took the Doctors hand, as the two of them started to run through the exposed walls of the delicate corridor. Fallen pieces of walls and smaller wooden furniture were scattered everywhere, as the two raced down the marbled checker styled floors of the wide halls. With the men of the prison guards right on them; Lara shouting concern toward the near striken state of the doctor, "__**please…we gotta keep moving, come on doctor we got to get a lead on it before.**__" Then before Lara Croft could finish her sentence another group of heavily armed musket men charged into the opposite ahead hall in front of them, as the group behind them gave an barked order in French;"__**Fue'r**__!"which meant firing order of their weapons. _

It was then; Lara Croft spotted another room just to their mid-right; wide-thickened double doors, as _the Doctor, and herself _shortly got themselves inside just as the men fired their long muskets, nearly hitting the two of them. Nearly; throwing _the Doctor inside the room, Lara Croft found herself barricading the door with herself, and a slit of an opening in the handles as she began to reach the nearby suit of armor grasping a double-bladed ax head, as she began hurriedly, "Ugh! Doctor, I don't…know how long I can hold them, help me!" Still he was on the floor to glazy look at her, with those sad eyes of horror those in the courtyard. As the two met glances…the Doctor reminded off all his exploits, of all his companions_ of all travels and to look at _Lara only motionless words she screamed as she held the door tyring to be forced open. The Emptiness…of the same void from long ago, consuming him once again as his mind numbed to the world, __**the Doctor **__reminded of Rose Tyler as she went into the void from the Darlek & Cybermen invasion, closing the void at that point separated as she screamed meeting Lara's worried gaze as hers. __**Then shuddering the pain…the void, and selfless sorrow the world came into place all his emotions clicked on, as Lara screamed his name, "DOCTOR!?!"**_

Taking the pointed object off the wall; as Lara Croft un-doubtfully moved out of the way as _the Doctor slid the double-bladed ax, un-jarring the door securing the thick doors completely. _It was then _Lara crept closer to the Doctor; the same man as before had come back, reaching out Lara drew near and they held each other tightly, as the sight of the pounding rain could be seen. As the water swept off the thinner, framed window slightly designed in a elegant arch. It was then…Lara Croft had never felt this or any ever close to her toward any man, and wanting the moments to last, they held each other close. "We are both, the last of something…" the doctor began; as Lara knew she had lost many friends, along with her parents in her life…they both had experienced pain and suffering. Two people…always on the go, never settling or people wanting to stick around…_It was then as they let go, their eyes met one of another saw something that sparked, similar qualities they both shared as the rain continued the world on pause they looked into each other more closely leaning in much deeply as they met even closer….


End file.
